And It All Started With
by XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo
Summary: Pimp. I'm sure all of you know what that word means, but Ash doesn't. So Misty kindly explains it, but she finds out that maybe Ash wasn't as stupid as he was before. AAML, AshxMisty, Oneshot.


**A/N: OMG I'm back! With a oneshot this time. I'm kinda just posting this to let you guys know I'm alive and because I've been dying to do something Pokeshipping : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ash/Misty/Pokémon. . .as if **

**X-It All Started With the Word…-X**

The two sat in the Cerulean pool, resting after jumping around and splashing each other all day. He came by to visit this Gym again, as he did once every 6 months. The underwater lights and the moon were the only thing that kept them from knocking into each other in the darkness.

"What are ya talking about Mist?" He chuckled as asked. Their conversation had gone from "Yes, I still hate bugs" to them remembering their old adventures together.

"I'm serious Ash, you have no idea how much of a pimp you were" Misty smirked and leaned back against the wall of the pool, kicking her foot up in the process.

"A…pimp?" Ash tried out the word, "I have no idea what you're talking about" And the truth was, he really didn't.

Misty stared at him wide eyed for a second before bursting out into a huge fit of laughter. The water splashed all around her as she clutched onto her bikini clad body. Ash furrowed his eyebrows and moved his hand across the surface of the pool, making a huge wave that landed right in Misty's face.

"Haha-I'm sorry Ash, but you are _insanely_ clueless sometimes" Misty finally managed to say, her laughter dyeing down a bit.

"Wait, no I'm not! Why am I a "pimp" then?" He air quoted the word as he shifted closer to her, waiting for an answer.

"Ash, you're 16 and don't know what the word means, really? Are you pulling some punk'd joke right now? "She raised her eyebrow.

"Misty!" Ash finally said.

"Okay okay, well a pimp is…someone, usually a guy," Misty struggled to find the right words, "who has a lot of…lady friends" She promptly finished off.

"Oh you mean like me?" Ash asked, missing the concept.

"Yes Ash! Exactly like you, that's what I'm saying!" Misty threw her hands up in the air in an exaggerated motion as they fell back in the pool with a splash.

Truth was, back when they were 10 or 11 or so, she didn't mind that all these girls were coming up to say a nice "hello" to Ash, but then when they were 13 and 14…things started to get a little…complicated. Misty suddenly had the urge to claw every girl's eyes out whenever they came up and eyed Ash up and down like they've never seen a stupid boy with a Pikachu before. And _now¸ _now that Ash has "grown up" and gotten as deeper voice, a better body, and a boost in charisma, Misty didn't like all this new attention he's been getting. So she took this opportunity to find out if he really felt how she did, or at least was starting to.

She scoffed in her head and thought, '_Falling for your best friend…how cliché'_

". . . is being a pimp a bad thing?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Misty turned to look at him and found he was closer than he was two seconds ago. His hair was finally dry and had stuck up in all directions, but fell over his eyes neatly, well as neat as messy hair could be. His arms were resting against the edge of the pool, making his torso and chest look _that_ much better. If Misty didn't know better, she'd say he was completely and utterly showing off his newly found muscles…wherever he got those from.

And last but now least, his swim trunks hung low around his waist, any lower and it'd be getting a little R rated in here.

Misty shook her head slightly, "it would be bad," she paused, "for your girlfriend that is"

Ash shrugged before bringing his hand down to the pool to absentmindedly play with Misty's hair that had stuck to the surface of the water, swaying gently.

"Then I guess it's great that I don't have a girlfriend" He spoke, his eyes making contact with hers the instant he said the word.

Misty turned her gaze away, racking her brain for something witty to say. Finally she came up with ,"Yeah I'd pity the girl, plus she'd get jealous _so_ much" Misty added, daring to look back up at him.

"Why?"

"Let's see…Melody?" She got up from her spot in the pool abruptly, shuffling over to the deep end. A grimace always came to her head as she spoke 'that girl's' name. Every since then, Misty had made it priority to skip the Orange Islands as a vacation spot.

Ash watched her rise as the water cascaded down her arms and legs and the ends of her hair dripped onto the floor. He smirked as he too got up to follow her, "Too quirky" He said as he leaned over her shoulder slightly, bringing his body, closer to hers.

Misty spun on her heel to face him, having to look up a bit, "Oh? Okay then that one girl from the Silver Conference. Macey was it?" Misty asked her tone light and teasing. But in reality she despised that girl too.

You could say Misty was jealous but that was an understatement.

"Too young for me, if I had a girlfriend, she'd be my age, or maybe even a little bit older"

Misty stopped breathing normally as she could of sworn that sentence had a double meaning. She was 7 months older than Ash…

"Alright, then Bianca" Misty spoke another girl's name, and again he answered.

"Too long distance for me, and besides, I don't like her" He simply stated.

"So you're saying you're not into long-distance relationships?" Misty hoped to Mew she hoped he wasn't, because for him to come all the way from Sinnoh to here…that right there was "long-distance" enough.

"No I wouldn't mind, but I only hop regions for people that are really worth seeing"

Misty couldn't hide the blush on that one, it exploded on her cheeks against her will. Hop regions?? As in Sinnoh to Kanto?

He couldn't be…_flirting_ right? There was no way, Misty had convinced herself.

'_Two seconds ago he didn't even know what pimp meant!'_ She thought.

So she checked again…just to be sure.

"How 'bout Anabel. I heard about her from May" She crossed her arms now tightly across her chest, tilting her head up a bit to make solid eye contact with Ash.

"She was…okay."

Misty hid the glare she was about give Ash and let him continue.

"Anabel was strong, and kind and independent, I liked that," He made a quick glance at Misty as he continued to speak, "but she's too…sugar coated" His face wrinkled up a bit.

"Sugar-coated?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I mean, she's not…unique. She's really cool and really nice but…not for me. I'd like someone who has a bit of an edge, and does something amazing outside of battling" He hinted on further, hoping Misty would catch on.

"Like…?" She decided to let him go on before she made any assumptions.

"Swimming, I think that's really…_hot_." He spoke as he leaned in towards her, practically breathing down her neck.

Yup, his words held a double meaning, she was sure of it this time.

"And as for looks," He twirled a strand of hair between his fingers, "I prefer redheads, with amazing cerulean eyes"

Misty stopped breathing for a good, 2 seconds, she was already so used to the fact that he was so close, and she was right. Ash had been…flirting, unbelievably well at it too. Had she really missed that much while he was in Sinnoh? Because the last time she checked, he wasn't this tall, or this handsome, or this…foreword.

"Misty…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence open for her interjection.

"Ash." Misty said tightly in response.

"Now you know I'm not _that_ stupid," He leaned forward, so that his forehead rested lightly against hers, daring to kiss her and pull her into his body.

"Ash…" Misty almost growled this time, his name slipping through her clenched teeth. She brought her hands up to run them through hair, lightly tugging at the roots, but then in a flash, she grabbed his arms and pulled him straight into the pool with her.

_SPLASH! _

Several of the Goldeen and Staryu in the pool swam away, back to their underwater caves, hiding from the two. Ash kicked his legs back up the surface, taking a huge breathe with a gasp. He shook his head so that his hair was on ends again.

"What was that for?!?" He practically yelled as he regained his breath.

"Ash! You're supposed to be stupid, I mean dense and oblivious! Not some actually smart guy who's suddenly gotten really hot because of a stupid little thing called puberty!" Misty spat out, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to regain her breath.

"Oh so now when I actually know what you're talking about, you'd rather have me act like I was 10 again?" Ash yelled back.

"Yes!" She screamed, the pool area filled with a small echo as she waited it for it to die down, "Ash, you're not supposed to be smart, you're not even supposed to know what flirting is or better yet how to do it!"Truth was, now she was worried. If Ash knew how to make the girls go 'ooh' and 'ahh' more than he already did, then she didn't stand a chance now, and his flirting didn't stop the chances of someone taking him away from her.

"Ugh!" She cried frustratingly, "You're not even supposed to be hot, I mean come on! Walking around in Sinnoh can't make you _that_ buff" She pointed exasperatingly at his toned abs.

"Well then news flash Mist, I'm kinda smart now! And I came back here to show off to my best friend! And by the way, I worked so hard on that flirting! You have _no_ idea how many times I had to go to Brock and as him for help...probably wasn't the best idea but...hey I tried! And I still need to ask you…" This was when he stumbled over his own words, "something…important" He finished lamely. The two stood there lamely in the heat of the moment before Misty finally shouted.

"Oh and what's that?!?" She yelled at him, her fists balling up.

He hesitated, but asked anyway, "be my girlfriend!!" He shouted back, although it came out more as a command then a question.

"Fine!" Was all she said.

She lunged at him in fury and anger and passion all in one. This wasn't supposed to happen, neither of them planned it but I guess you just can't stop two best friends when they've finally admitted everything…even if it wasn't directly.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he stood up right, his hands working their way around her waist and onto her legs, making sure she didn't slip out of his grasp. Misty weaved her hands back into his hair and pulled him into the kiss. He'd never kissed a girl, she'd never kissed a boy, and both of them were saving it for the right moment, a moment exactly like this.

They pulled apart hesitantly, kissing each other lightly on the lips once more. Ash held her tight against his body, as she practically molded into his sculpture.

"Okay so," She shook her head a bit, "…when did you decide to get smart?" Misty chuckled as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm _not_ that smart, like yesterday I thought14 plus 14 was 24. But I guess, _this_..." He made a small motion a the two, "came with the puberty package I guess" He shrugged lightly, smirking.

"Oh well thank Mew for that" Misty mused quietly.

The two stayed like that for a while before Misty unhooked her legs from around him and stepped back lightly into the pool that reached about waist level for the both of them.

"So you're serious? About…us?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. I'm more than willing to try it out, besides I miss my old travel buddy. Dawn's not too fun to argue with," He said as he reached one hand up to his hair and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "and I guess after all these years it took me _this_ long to realize it"

Misty smirked and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Well then congratulations Ash, you've officially graduated from being a pimp, because I _know_ your girlfriend won't like that" She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I guarantee it"

**x-Fin-x**

**A/N: Alright how's that for trying to make a comeback? I started working on the chapters for the other stories when this came to mind so I had to write it down and pretty soon it was finished before anything else. So here you guys go, a nice Pokeshipping Oneshot to start me off. It may be random and completely like a rough draft but at least it's something. Tell me what you think. R & R. **

**XoXo-Contest3Ribon-XoXo**


End file.
